With the rapid development of Internet technologies, people mainly acquires information by browsing web pages, and an important application of network browsing is to retrieve a content of interest from a large amount of network information, and store a corresponding retrieval result to facilitate access of a user at any time.
At present, a regular retrieval method uses a search engine based on keyword retrieval, and stores a retrieval result with a bookmark function provided by a browser. However, such an implementation method is lack of initiative and relies too much on user participation in automatic data updating and screening.